Final fantasy: Dark age
by Briandaman24
Summary: It has bin many years since light has touched the ground of Ter. It is fortold that it will be saved by worriors of light. It will be a tough job to do. Help form many of Ter's people will be needed
1. Prolog

**Copy right**

I write this story for fun. The use of names from the final fantasy games, character names, items and ect are not owned by me in anyway nor are characters that are from movies. I have made the world and the story line and any similarities are purely a quotient. Also some characters are my making and can't be duplicated in any way.

**Prolog**

In a time of direr need. A group of chosen Hero's of unknown age or origins shall save the world. A world of deepening darkness, Ter was once a world untied. Its peoples helped one another and soon made the world a good place to live. Technology was added to the castles of the royal families.

Then One day many years ago came the finding of dark magic. They had use of both black and white magic. Dark magic however was far more powerful. The finding of it also came to the finding of an Evil emperor. His name lost in time and most of his coming to Ter. He has now ruled since all written history. With the fear of his power the people had no choice but to follow his will. What was once united is now broken. Ter is now a world of war fearing the power that governs it.

In recent years the forming of a resistance has come into place. There are now those who question the Emperor and his dark magic. Even some of the royal families' members have joined. It is time to reunite the people of the world. All that is known is the one member is of royalty.

**Author's notes**

This story is made by me, you can expect to see most things found in the final fantasy world. Characters are sure to show up. Some will even join the quest. Races of the final fantasy world come from many of the games, only a few others. Those not from the game are from other games or even movies. You can expect to see a movie character or two as well. I hope you enjoy this story and write reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Resistance

Chapter One: Into the Resistance

It was yet another gloomy day in the land of Ghar. Under the rule of King Jerry for nearly twenty years now. Day by day he grew older and weaker as the Kings of old have. None ruled for more then twenty-one years on the throne. Since his youth prince Brian questioned why everyone in the world hated each other. The reply he got was always the same, No one remembers. The Prince now has reached the age of twenty-one. He is almost ready for the throne. His mined brainwashed he is now just another puppet of the empire.

"My lord, the easterners attack!" Came a yell as a tall finely built man ran into the throne room. "What?! Ready the airships, I shall alert my father." With that the young prince raised from the throne. "Keep the enterprise ready. I shall take command of her." With these words said Brian was off to seek his fathers counsel.

The hallways if the castle were vast in size. They seemed to never end at times. The gray walls never ending were built ages ago. It was thought that it would confuse enemies should they enter the castle. Soon Brian found his way to his father's cambers. A guard stopped him.

"State your business with the king?" said the guard. A guard next to him in golden armor. "The prince needs no reason to see his father." Brian bowed to the guard. "Thank you sir Peter. I have orders for the both of you. Board the Enterprise and await my arrival. Eastern ships are attacking." With that said both left and headed for the airship bay.

Brian entered his father's room. It was filled with the many artifacts and relics of Ghar's past. His father lied in bed. Brian stood next to the side. "Father are you awake?" there was no response. Brian again spoke this time louder. "Father Can you hear me?"

The king's eyes opened and he looked towards Brian. "My son…It is time…My life is ending….with my last breaths I see…now that I was wrong…." Brian knelt, "wrong about what father?" The king took what seemed to be a necklace and handed it to Brian. "A passageway behind the shelf….it will explain all…cough…you are king now my son….." With those words the king fell silent. Brian checked for a pulse, there was none. The king had died and now it was his day, no His age. Ghar was now his to rule.

The thought of what his father had said wouldn't leave his mind. The king never before spoke of ever being wrong. It might of bin that he was confused, but Brian wanted to know for sure so as not to remake the mistake.

Brian went behind the bookcase and saw the same pattern and shape of the item his father had given. He placed it into the hole and a hidden doorway opened. A darkened stair case with but one torch was reviled. Brian took the torch in hand and walked the passageway. He wasn't far till the door shut. The item safely with him. There were more torches a few feet down. Brian lit one and soon a whole room was in full light. Many papers scattered the room. Text of old. Brian sat down and picked up one of the sheets of paper. He began to read it.

"The rule of King Gat, son of king Hanar. It is the tenth day of my rule of the kingdom. I have found a terrible truth. What is hidden hear is for a kings eyes only. The emperor is darning the life of the world's kings. From my view it is to carry out some evil plan of ruling all. My time is short. Future kings be warned of this…." The writing ended there as if the king died writing it. Brian paged through other papers and soon came to a prophesy.

It foretold of a man of his age bringing the world together to defeat the evil that has rule it. It was like a switch had bin flipped Brian remember his youth of why they had to follow the rule of the empire and why everyone hated each other. They had all bin brain washed.

With the information fresh in his mind Brian ran to the airship bay. He got on the enterprise. "Ready weapons and engines. Prepare to open the com systems." Then men on the ship followed the orders. The enterprise was the king's ship. The most advanced ship Ghar had.

The ship lifted off and joined what was left of the fleet. "Open a channel to the lead ship." The men looked at him as if he had given the order to surrender already. "Do it now or you all shall be convicted of treason. I am the King now." Brian put one the king's crown. He had picked it up before coming to the ship.

The main view screen was blank the enemy didn't answer. "Ready the main guns and fire when we are within range. Before the men could do a thing the ship was hit with some kind of blast and shattered the ship.

Brain soon found himself in a strange room. It was bright, very bright. From what he could make out there was one person in the room. "Welcome King Brian to the hallowed halls of the resistance."


End file.
